A Guilt Behind The Dust
by Black Lunalite
Summary: [A Collaboration fict with Mokuji] Jika bisa diumpamakan, mungkin, mimpi, harapan, dan pengandaian itu seperti serpihan debu bercahaya yang beterbangan. Bercahaya, dikarenakan adanya keinginan baik di dalamnya. Dan Wonwoo adalah serpihan debu bercahaya bagi Mingyu, karena dia adalah harapannya, namun Wonwoo, juga menjadi serpihan debu tajam yang siap membunuh Mingyu kapan saja.


_**Seoul, Februari 1952.**_

.

Ini bukan bayangan mengenai hari cerah dan indah.

Dengan langit yang selalu dipenuhi kepungan asap tebal dan juga tidak lupa dengan desingan suara pesawat tempur, bisingnya ledakan bom atau bahkan 'letupan' granat yang berkeliaran di sekitarmu.

Sesuatu hal yang semu pada saat masa peperangan adalah sebentuk kebahagiaan. Sebentuk harapan mungil, bahwa suatu hari nanti kau bisa berjalan dengan tegap, melangkah dengan pandangan lurus ke depan tanpa takut pada suatu benda metal kecil yang mungkin akan menembus lapisan kulitmu.

Ini bukanlah cerita pada masa ceria.

Ini.. adalah suatu tragedi. Masa-masa kelam dari tiap bagian di belahan bumi, yang selalu dialami dan nantinya akan menjadi dongeng pengantar tidur bagi para generasi muda yang menikmatinya melalui bacaan semata, bukan kejadian nyata.

Jika kau berada pada masa ini. Maka kau pastinya akan selalu mengharapkan bahwa ini adalah mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang hanya akan datang di waktu tidur dan bertahan kurang dari sepuluh menit.

Tapi sayangnya, realita kejam terkadang tidak akan terjadi dalam mimpi. Karena kehidupan nyata adalah sesuatu yang lebih bengis dan kejam daripada suatu aksi kekanakkan bernama mimpi buruk.

* * *

oOo

 **A Guilt Behind The Dust**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Seventeen _Fanfiction_. **

**.**

 **.**

 _ **by**_

 **Mokuji** _ **and**_ **Black Lunalite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 _ **Fiction, BL, War!AU.**_

 **.**

 **.**

oOo

* * *

 _Kim Mingyu._

Bukanlah sosok rupawan dengan hidup aman di dalam benteng manusia yang melindunginya. Bukan pula sosok yang dipuja dan dielukan sebagai pahlawan atau yang sangatlah dibutuhkan demi kelangsungan hidup manusia.

Dia hanya bocah.

Bocah yang seharusnya masih berlindung di balik punggung ayahnya pada saat ledakan bom meledak di mana-mana.

Tapi sekali lagi, realita kadang lebih pahit daripada mimpi buruk.

Itu terjadi di suatu pagi, Mingyu lupa apa tepatnya yang menyebabkan ibunya membangunkannya dengan begitu panik. Seolah rumah mereka akan runtuh dalam hitungan detik sehingga ibunya butuh Mingyu untuk segera meninggalkan dunia kapas di alam mimpinya.

 _Mingyu tidak ingat banyak._

Kesadarannya bahkan masih separuh, dia baru saja terbangun dan ibunya sudah menariknya untuk meninggalkan rumah mereka. Ayahnya menggandeng tangan ibunya dan mereka berlarian menghindar dari sesuatu.

 _Mingyu tidak ingat banyak._

Tapi dia ingat bunyi letusan senapan dan juga desingan peluru di sekitarnya. Mingyu ingat dia mendengar jeritan seseorang yang begitu memilukan, suara tangis anak kecil, dan juga suara tubuh yang menghantam tanah.

 _Mingyu tidak ingat banyak._

Tapi dia ingat ibunya mendorongnya ke suatu sudut gelap di gang yang kotor, menyuruhnya untuk bersembunyi dalam diam. Mingyu menurut dan menutupi telinganya saat ibunya memintanya.

 _Mingyu tidak ingat banyak._

Tapi dia ingat degup jantungnya yang terdengar begitu keras hingga terasa menghantam rusuknya. Dia ingat dia meringkuk di sudut tembok yang gelap, menutupi telinganya seperti yang ibunya katakan, dan setelahnya dia mendengar ledakan besar, begitu besar hingga tubuhnya berguncang dan dia jatuh ke atas tanah keras yang kotor.

Dan ketika Mingyu berlari keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dia melihat kepulan asap tinggi yang membumbung mengotori udara.

Serta ayah dan ibunya yang tidak bisa dia temukan di manapun.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Perutnya bergemuruh.

Terdengar begitu memilukan jika saja ada yang mencoba memperhatikan.

Tapi sayangnya, semuanya tidak pernah memperhatikan.

Kondisi lusuh, kotor, dan nyaris mati adalah pemandangan biasa di tempat yang minim harapan. Harapan seperti sebuah kepingan debu bercahaya yang mungkin bisa dilihat, tapi lebih sering tidak nampak.

Netra kecoklatan milik Mingyu bergerak memperhatikan serentetan warna yang terpampang dari buah-buahan di sekitarnya. Tangannya gemetar memegang perutnya yang mengkerut karena lapar dan mengeluarkan bunyi memilukan.

Kelopak matanya bergerak dengan lambat, memberi sedikit air pada matanya yang kering akibat udara kotor karena perang. Dan ketika Mingyu melihat sebuah apel berwarna kemerahan di dalam keranjang, dia tahu dia sangat membutuhkan itu.

Jadi Mingyu berjalan mendekati keindahan dari si buah yang renyah dan manis, memperhatikan bagaimana kulit buah yang merekah kemerahan terlihat begitu segar dan menggoda. Kemudian kepala Mingyu bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, dan setelahnya dengan gerakan cepat dia mengambil sebutir apel itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya yang kotor.

"Pencuri!"

Kepala Mingyu menoleh dengan begitu cepat saat mendengar pekikan itu. Pandangannya bergoyang tidak fokus karena kelaparan tapi insting bertahan hidupnya mengatakan padanya untuk lari.

Maka Mingyu memaksakan kakinya yang kepayahan untuk mencoba bergerak dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya. Mencoba melarikan diri dari teriakan _'pencuri!'_ yang bergemuruh dan terasa memekakkan telinga.

Kakinya berusaha bergerak secepat yang dia bisa, tapi dengan tenaga yang menyentuh ambang batas, maka wajar jika Mingyu terhuyung dan akhirnya tersungkur di tanah keras. Dagunya terasa perih tapi bahkan Mingyu tidak bisa memberikan sedikitpun perhatian pada rasa perih itu karena beberapa pasang tangan sudah membalik tubuhnya dan tangan lainnya merogoh ke dalam kantung jaketnya yang kumal.

"Dia mencuri makanan."

Mingyu bisa mendengar itu digaungkan oleh seorang pria yang baru saja mengeluarkan sebutir apel dari dalam kantung jaketnya. Dan setelahnya terdengar dengungan marah dan kesal hingga puncaknya adalah sebentuk kepalan tangan memukul sudut bibirnya.

Mingyu merasa kepalanya pening, dia mencoba membuka matanya tapi pukulan lainnya yang menghantam rahang bawahnya membuat matanya terpaksa tertutup lagi. Dia mengeluarkan suara batuk kering yang menyedihkan dan raungan marah kembali terdengar di telinganya.

Mingyu pernah melihat cahaya. Itu ada di depan, dekat tapi tak tergenggam. Mereka luput dari pandangan kemudian, ketika Mingyu dapat tendangan di sudut perut; anak kecil dalam hatinya berseru tapi takut melawan, sebab begitu dia mendongak, tubuh tinggi menjulang membuatnya ciut hingga ke tulang.

Mingyu tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena matahari yang bersinar tepat di atas kepala membuat sosok itu samar. Cahaya matahari menyakiti matanya sehingga yang Mingyu lakukan adalah mengerang dan berguling ke samping dengan gerakan perlahan penuh derita.

Dia terbatuk lagi dan menumpu kepalan tangannya ke tanah kotor di bawahnya untuk sedikit menopang tubuhnya yang kepayahan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mingyu tertegun saat mendengar suara yang menanyakan kondisinya. Dia mencoba menggerakkan kepalanya dan saat akhirnya dia sanggup menstabilkan pandangan matanya yang buram, dia melihat sebentuk wajah rupawan, dengan seragam yang dia kenali sebagai seragam militer, sedang membungkuk ke arahnya.

Sosok itu memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu, kemudian memberikan sekilas senyuman tipis yang membuat Mingyu merasa bahwa setidaknya dia tidak akan mati hari ini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Meluapkan segaris pengandaian.

Andai, saja.

Andai saja Seoul kembali menjadi Hanseong lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Saat matahari masih terbit dari timur secara bersih. Bukan kini, yang bahkan dianggap lahir di ufuk barat pun terlalu normal untuk dicerna logika. Mingyu hanya menginginkan bahwa suara dentuman-dentuman dan asap pekat itu sebagai mitos semata, fiksi yang mutlak tanpa tanda kurung jenis apapun.

Memoarnya harus mati usang, sebagai pustaka berdebu, padahal menyimpan juta-juta narasi indah. Burung gereja di pagi hari selalu bergerombol di atap rumahnya. Ibunya yang menumbuk nasi bersama nyanyian pagi. Masih ingin ditayangkan lagi?

Jangan.

Jangan berikan waktu bagi Mingyu untuk berair mata mengingat semuanya. Ah, sial. Salahkan perputaran waktu hari ini yang mengizinkannya membuka mata begitu prematur. Bukannya lebih baik ia tidur, tertidur selama apapun dan bermain dengan mimpi-mimpinya yang manis? Mungkin juga yang dijabarkan barusan bukanlah opsi yang menjadi tujuan Mingyu. Setelah–untuk pertama kali–mendapatkan senyuman dari jenderal bintang dua itu kemarin, entah, sebuah semesta baru tercipta pada suatu sanubari lugu di relung rasanya. Semesta yang meyakinkannya untuk, hidup, dan memandang matahari terbit sekali lagi.

' _Ayah, ibu, apakah, rasa ingin mati itu sesuatu yang nyata?_ '

Sebingkai foto keluarga berukuran besar, dilingkungi pigura gading menyala, tampak tersenyum halus dan meraba perasaan Mingyu. Seolah, ingin membagi jawaban.

Potret itu menampilkan satu orang yang tak asing di mata Mingyu, dengan dua orang paruh baya serta remaja dengan rambut legam halus. Si-pria-yang-wajahnya-telah-dikenali terlihat mengenakan seragam militer, dengan pingat dan lencana lengkap. Permisi, _untuk yang menyediakan awan sebagai pepayung jelata-jelata haus keteduhan_ , Mingyu bersaksi–tanpa raut gurau–bahwa visual pria yang menjadi titik pusat pandangnya kali ini sangat sempurna, sebagai sosok laki-laki, pesona itu, seakan selambu megah si pemukau segala arah andang.

Terlalu.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Suara yang kembali Mingyu kenal. Ia menoleh seketika, menemukan pria yang sedang dinarasikan sebelumnya, menatapnya lurus. Mingyu tidak tahu pakaian apa yang pria itu kenakan sekarang, yang jelas semuanya putih. "Selamat pagi,"

"Bagaimana? Masih, merasakan sakit? Kalau kau tetap merasakan sesuatu yang tidak wajar sampai saat ini, aku bisa mengantarmu ke klinik." Pria itu duduk di sofa; masih menatap Mingyu.

"Uhm, tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

Apakah, sekarang waktunya? Mingyu terpejam sejenak sebelum bibir ranumnya kembali bergerak.

"Terima kasih banyak." Ujarnya, sebegitu pelannya, "Kalau, kalau saja anda tidak menolongku kema–"

 _Grep_.

Ada pelukan yang diterima Mingyu.

"Benarkah?" Desah si pria. "Kalau kau bertahan selama satu menit dalam pelukanku, aku percaya kau kuat dan baik-baik saja."

Mingyu diam. Menautkan alis tanda mencerna perkataan seseorang yang tengah berdialog dengannya. Membiarkan hening. Pria yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu pun tak berusara apa-apa. Sampai akhirnya Mingyu memegang bahu si pria, agak memberikan hentakan saat mendorongnya. Seperti yang orang-orang–tidak–keahui, pelukan yang ia terima tadi terlampau lekat.

 _Tapi, ada kehangatan, kan?_

"Wow. Kau kuat juga rupanya." Pria itu meregam salah satu lengan Mingyu, terlihat sangat tertarik. "Dengan begini aku percaya. Dan,"

Ada henti.

"Dan aku bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu." Dengan mudahnya ekspresi wajah pria itu berubah, menyediakan raut tak terbaca oleh mata Mingyu. "Ah, mulai sekarang, jangan berbicara formal. Panggil saja aku Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwo. Umurmu?"

Mingyu menjawab, "Dua, dua puluh tahun."

"Baik, adik kecil. Mulai sekarang panggil aku _hyung_."

Ya. Dalam narasinya, sejak sekarang Mingyu menggunakan nama Wonwoo, Wonwoo- _hyung_ , dan Jeon Wonwoo, untuk menyebut pria itu. Tanpa sadar ia melekukkan senyum, manis walau temaram.

"Ssh, kau dengar suara barusan? Jangan pedulikan. Lebih baik kita sarapan. Wah, adik kecilku pasti lapar, ya?" Wonwoo menggandeng tangan Mingyu, menghindari posisi yang ia ketahui secara tepat masih menyimpan sebuah luka.

Adik kecil? Itu membuat Mingyu geli. Tapi, pada saat yang sama, ia menggulung sebuah emosi, dan membentangkan selembar rasa baru.

'... _kalian mengirimkan orang baik ini darimana?_ '

.

Omong-omong, suara yang mereka dengar tadi adalah, ya, seperti yang kemarin-kemarin. Ledakan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Menu tambahan untuk makan siang hari ini adalah kabar mengenai jet-jet tempur Soviet yang membombardir Panmunjeom. Mingyu tahu, tidak sedikit yang meregang nyawa karena adegan bajingan itu. Mengerikan. Adakah, masih adakah, yang Mingyu sebut sebagai simpati, di perasaan dan pikiran orang-orang berbeda pemahaman yang berebut kendali atas suatu kuasa itu?

Jika boleh berteriak bangsat di sisi telinga Tuhan, Mingyu sudah melakukannya jauh-jauh hari. Setelah semua nelangsanya bermula dan berlaku. Mengapa Tuhan membiarkan kekacauan ini meledak-ledak, dan, apa, menjadikannya pelakon malang yang harus menjalani apa yang tak ia inginkan? Atas nama keterlaluan, Mingyu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Apa harus mengandalkan sosok Wonwoo? Si asing itu?

Entah. Bahasa dunia dan cara bacanya sangat rumit, belakangan. Gelagat indah mata pria itu yang selalu berhasil Mingyu resapi, dalam alunan yang dimainkan oleh nyanyian keadaan. Hangat, secara deduksi ia simpulkan. Sekian banyak apa yang Wonwoo lakukan padanya. Termasuk, tempat berlindung ini. Rumah besar, hanya berisi Wonwoo dan ia seorang. Pengakuan Wonwoo yang ia dengar semalam, " _Aku sudah mengungsikan ayah, ibu, dan Jungkook_ _ke Ulsan. Disini terlalu berbahaya._ "

Lantas untuk apa seorang Wonwoo bertahan di tengah keadaan bahaya–yang tanpa kepastian–ini?

Ada titik-titik tersembuyi yang tersenyum, menyembunyikan banyak, banyak sekali jawaban. Salah satu jawaban itu memuat nama Kim Mingyu.

' _Entah..._ '

Lagi. Sekarang Mingyu mencoba mengusir bosan dengan merapikan perabotan. Seperti kemarin-kemarin. Letnan jenderal itu tidak akan kembali sesudah senja, bahkan larut. Lokasi tempatnya berdiri sekarang adalah kamar Wonwoo. Yang menurutnya, memiliki aroma kias tak terdefinisi. Seperti yang sehari-hari tersemat di sekeliling tubuh Wonwoo. Sumpah mati, Mingyu suka ini.

Ia terduduk setelah melipat beberapa kemeja yang tergeletak asal di atas ranjang. Mencium _bau itu_ , yang terdapat di salah satu kemeja, menelannya bulat sebagai awal dari candu memabukkan yang baru kali ini ia rasakan.

Candu yang membuatnya merasa ingin memiliki.

 _Apakah, dia menuju noktah keserakahan sekarang?_

Tiba-tiba saja Mingyu mendengar suara nyaring tidak masuk akal dari lantai bawah. Segera meringsut keluar kamar. Apa yang ia temukan selanjutnya semakin membuatnya bodoh karena tak dapat memfungsikan kemampuan praduganya secara baik.

"Wonwoo- _hyung_!" Mingyu memekik, saat mendapati fragmen tak wajar terjadi di ruang pandangnya.

Wonwoo yang tertelungkup di hilir tangga.

Lengan kanan atasnya, mengeluarkan cairan merah gelap yang membuat Mingyu ngeri.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Anda baik-baik saja?" Seorang sersan tampak panik dengan keadaan yang terjadi. Atasannya meringis nyeri di depan mata kepalanya, maaf, bukannya ia memanjakan si senior, tapi wajah itu baru pertama kali ia lihat. "Petugas kesehatan! Petugas kesehatan!"_

" _A, apa-apaan. Ini tidak seberapa. Ah, bagaimana posisi F-86 di titik A?"_

" _Semua baik-baik saja, letnan!"_

" _Bagus. Petakan pertahanan dan serangan balasan."_

" _Siap!"_

 _Saat itu, Wonwoo tak peduli. Walau nafasnya membuat cemas beberapa orang, terutama dua petugas palang merah yang hampir memapahnya menuju barak evakuasi, tadi. Bahkan saat lencana mugunghwa di topinya miring beberapa mili, Wonwoo merasa martabatnya tercoreng. Luka? Itu hal kecil._

 _Lagipula, ada yang lebih ia khawatirkan sekarang._

 _Jangan sampai, jangan sampai gempuran ini menjalar ke selatan._

 _Dari sekian ribu kepala bernyawa yang harus ia jamin keselamatannya, ada sosok Kim Mingyu yang menunggu di rumah._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Sinting."

Tepatnya, gila. Dalam otak Mingyu. Penjabaran sebuah kata bagi Wonwoo. Wonwoo. Gila. Sangat, hingga Mingyu membuang air matanya secara sial. Penanganannya pada luka-luka itu tak membuatnya bangga; ketakutannya membuncah bersama kekhawatirannya yang diiringi degup jantung menyakitkan. Terbayang jika Wonwoo pulang tanpa nyawa? Ingin rasanya mengatakan, apa-apaan.

"Mengapa kau harus pulang? Mengapa? Bukankah ini membahayakanmu?" Ketika Mingyu tak rela, air matanya jatuh lagi-lagi. "K, kau, kau gila, _hyung_."

"Salahkan siapa yang membuatku gila."

"Ba, bagaimana bisa, kau–"

Semua tahu. Bahkan lantai dingin itu juga mengangguk tahu. Wonwoo yang terbaring, dengan telapak tangan kirinya yang menjamah sisi wajah basah Mingyu. Adalah adegan membingungkan yang membuat kayu bakar usang sekalipun memiliki obsesi untuk berwajah merah-malu.

"Untuk apa menangis...?" Suara Wonwoo itu implementasi dari tanda tanya yang tidak tersentuh basa-basi.

"Kenapa bertanya, dasar gila."

"Aah, celaka." Wonwoo berbalik menengadah menatap langit-langit. "Benar katamu. Aku benar-benar gila. Aku gila karena mengkhawatirkanmu."

Ketika sebuah hening cukup lama berdesis, luapan udara hangat berbisik tidak rela saat fragmen ajaib ini ditutup dengan sebuah aksen dilematis.

" _Hyung_ ," Dalam getar suara Kim Mingyu yang tanpa ragu, "Jangan pernah mengkhawatirkanku lagi jika seperti ini jadinya. Kumohon."

Dan siapa yang mengzinkan Mingyu untuk meregam telapak tangan Wonwoo dan menatapnya intens?

Ada. Yaitu siapa saja yang percaya bahwa pria lemah bernama Kim Mingyu itu bisa menjadi kekuatan terbesar bagi Jeon Wonwoo.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan Mingyu. Dia bukanlah sosok petugas medis dengan sertifikat terlatih dan terbiasa melihat darah. Bahkan ketika kemarin dia melihat cairan berwarna merah gelap itu mengalir dari lengan atas Wonwoo, Mingyu begitu kalap dan ketakutan.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Mingyu.

Wonwoo, yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur _—tentu saja atas perintah Mingyu yang mengatakan dia masih terluka dan butuh istirahat—_ menoleh ke arah sosok Mingyu yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan sebuah nampan.

"Kenapa?" sahut Wonwoo halus.

Mingyu mengangkat nampan yang dibawanya, "Sarapan,"

Wonwoo tersenyum, dia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bangun namun luka sialnya yang memang masih basah membuatnya sedikit meringis nyeri, karena itu terasa cukup sakit saat bergesekkan dengan pakaian.

Mingyu berlari panik, meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya ke meja nakas yang ada di sebelah ranjang Wonwoo, kemudian membantu Wonwoo untuk duduk, dengan sangat hati-hati seolah Wonwoo adalah sosok dengan tingkat kerapuhan mengalahkan kaca kelas premium.

"Gyu, serius, aku bukan lelaki jompo tua renta yang sampai harus dibantu untuk duduk." Wonwoo berujar seraya menatap Mingyu yang sibuk menyusun dan membetulkan letak bantal-bantal yang menopang Wonwoo.

Mingyu mendengus, wajahnya keruh seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberikan mainan oleh orangtuanya. Dia meraih nampan berisi sup yang sudah dia buatkan untuk Wonwoo dan memangkunya di atas pahanya. "Diam dan sarapan, _hyung_."

Wonwoo tertawa kecil, melihat wajah cemberut Mingyu yang seperti _puppy_ memang selalu menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya. Dia memperhatikan bagaimana sosok _'adik kecil'_ itu menyendok sup panas yang ada di mangkuk kemudian meniup-niupnya pelan sebelum menyodorkannya ke belahan bibir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membuka mulutnya dan cairan dengan rasa gurih itu pun masuk melewati tenggorokannya.

"Enak?" tanya Mingyu antusias.

Wonwoo tersenyum miring,

"Tidak, biasa saja." Dan setelahnya dia tertawa melihat wajah Mingyu yang kembali mendung. "Bercanda, Gyu. Rasanya tidak buruk kok."

Mingyu tersenyum tipis dan kembali menyendokkan sup ke mulut Wonwoo. " _Hyung_ , apa kau akan pergi hari ini?"

Wonwoo terdiam, matanya menatap Mingyu yang menatapnya. Dan bohong jika Wonwoo mengatakan dia tidak melihat inary khawatir di dalam bola mata Mingyu. Tapi Wonwoo adalah Wonwoo, sosok yang tidak akan mungkin mau meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya.

"Ya, setelah sarapan." Wonwoo akhirnya berujar setelah jeda hening yang cukup lama di antara mereka.

"Kenapa? Kau masih terluka." Mingyu terdengar tidak suka, dia melirik lengan atas Wonwoo yang terluka. "Jangan pergi."

Wonwoo tersenyum, tangannya terulur dan mengelus buku jari Mingyu yang memegang sendok. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula ini biasa."

Mingyu hendak membantah, tapi suara ledakan yang terdengar di antara udara membuat Mingyu terdiam. Wonwoo menghela napas pelan kemudian menyibak selimutnya.

" _Hyung_ , mau ke mana?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengerang pelan seraya mengelus lukanya, dia menatap Mingyu yang masih duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya dengan mangkuk sup di pangkuannya.

"Aku harus menjalankan tugasku." Wonwoo memberikan senyum tipis pada Mingyu, "Letakkan mangkuk supku di meja, akan aku habiskan setelah aku berganti pakaian."

"Tapi, _hyung_ ,"

"Gyu, tolong." Wonwoo menatap mata Mingyu dalam-dalam, "Aku harus berganti pakaian."

Mingyu terdiam, tapi dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa membujuk Wonwoo yang keras untuk berdiam di rumah disaat dia masih terluka. Maka akhirnya Mingyu berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Wonwoo dengan nampan berisi sup yang mulai mendingin di tangannya.

"Aku akan menghangatkan supnya untukmu, _hyung_..." bisik Mingyu sebelum kemudian dia menutup pintu kamar Wonwoo. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang menghela napas pelan dan perlahan bergerak untuk mengambil seragamnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Wonwoo adalah definisi dari keras kepala. Mingyu tahu, tinggal bersama sekian hari membuat Mingyu mulai memahami sifat dari seseorang yang sudah membantunya. Ah ralat, banyak membantunya dan juga menolongnya.

Ya, Wonwoo adalah orang yang membuatnya kembali merasakan hidup, kembali merasakan bagaimana memiliki satu orang yang bisa dia sebut sebagai keluarga.

Ah, bolehkah Mingyu menyebut Wonwoo sebagai keluarganya sekarang?

Mingyu terkekeh pelan. Bayangan soal dia dan Wonwoo yang benar-benar menjadi keluarga merasuk pikirannya dan tanpa sadar menumbuhkan gemuruh menyenangkan dan desiran penuh suka cita di dalam tubuhnya.

Mingyu lupa kapan terakhir kalinya dia merasakan perasaan berbunga ini, tapi entah kenapa dia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Dengan mengacuhkan buruknya kondisi lingkungannya saat ini, memiliki sedikit perasaan berbunga mampu membuat Mingyu bahagia.

Tawa kecil masih keluar dari sela bibirnya ketika dia memulai rutinitasnya, merapikan rumah milik Wonwoo.

Mingyu memulainya dengan mengumpulkan pakaian kotor untuk dicuci, setelah itu selesai Mingyu akan menyapu lantai dan mengepel, kemudian membereskan hal-hal kecil lainnya yang memang perlu dibereskan.

Dia bergerak mengitari sekeliling rumah untuk mengumpulkan pakaian kotor dan dia tertegun saat melihat topi Wonwoo yang tergeletak manis di atas meja baca di kamar Wonwoo.

"Ah, ceroboh." Mingyu berujar seraya tersenyum geli, meraih topi itu dan mengelus permukaannya dengan gerakan perlahan. Dia terdiam sebentar, menimang-nimang topi yang berada di sela jarinya dan akhirnya bergumam pelan, "Kurasa Wonwoo- _hyung_ tidak akan marah jika aku pergi ke markasnya untuk mengantarkan topi, kan?"

Mingyu menunduk, kembali menatap topi di tangannya, dia kembali mempertimbangkan keputusannya hingga akhirnya dia bergerak keluar dari kamar Wonwoo, meraih jaket sederhana, dan akhirnya bergerak keluar dari rumah Wonwoo.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Wonwoo berdiri diam mengamati peta wilayah yang terbentang di atas meja. Beberapa titik sudah dicoret dengan spidol yang menyatakan bahwa tempat itu sudah diambil alih oleh musuh.

Beberapa pesawat bermuatan bom milik Uni Soviet dikabarkan akan kembali menyerang salah satu kota dan Wonwoo mulai bimbang. Haruskah dia melakukan usaha perebutan wilayah seperti waktu _itu_ atau tidak?

"Letnan!"

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap salah seorang tentara yang sedang berdiri tegap di ambang pintu seraya memberi hormat padanya.

"Apa?" ujar Wonwoo.

"Ada seseorang mencari anda."

Dahi Wonwoo berkerut, dalam pikirannya dia menggumam _'Siapa?'_. Dia berdehem pelan dan mengangguk kecil, "Bawa dia masuk."

Tentara itu mengangguk kecil dan berjalan keluar, tak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan membawa seseorang yang membuat Wonwoo langsung membulatkan matanya, "Mingyu!" serunya tidak percaya.

Mingyu, di lain pihak, justru tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menyapa. "Hai, _hyung_."

Wonwoo memutari mejanya dan berjalan menghampiri Mingyu, "Apa yang.." Wonwoo meraih bahu Mingyu dan meremasnya pelan, "Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Mingyu masih tersenyum, lebar sekali, kemudian mengangkat benda yang sejak tadi dipegangnya namun tidak disadari Wonwoo. "Aku membawakan topimu. Kau melupakannya, _hyung_."

Dan Wonwoo kehilangan kata-katanya, dia ingin sekali memaki Mingyu yang bertindak bodoh dengan pergi menghampirinya ke sini disaat terror akan ancaman bom dan serangan baku tembak terus mengintai setiap menitnya.

Tapi di sisi lain, Wonwoo merasakan hatinya berdebar menyenangkan mengetahui Mingyu dengan sukarela melewati itu semua hanya untuk memberikan topinya.

Wonwoo meraih topi miliknya dari sela jemari Mingyu, "Terima kasih."

Mingyu tersenyum lebar, "Sama-sama."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil dan perlahan, tanpa disadarinya, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Mingyu. "Anak bodoh, lain kali jangan lakukan ini lagi. Keluar dari rumah adalah tindakan yang berbahaya."

Mingyu mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah, aku akan mencoba untuk tidak melakukannya lagi tanpa seizinmu, _hyung_."

Wonwoo tersenyum melihat kepatuhan Mingyu, dan sebelum pikirannya mencerna, instingnya mengambil alih kendali tubuhnya maka dia memajukan tubuhnya, sedikit berjinjit karena Mingyu agak lebih tinggi, dan mengecup pipi Mingyu.

Mingyu tersentak, dia membatu dengan mata membulat karena terkejut dan itu membuat wajahnya terlihat lucu. Wonwoo terkekeh pelan, dia menepuk bahu Mingyu pelan. "Pulanglah, Mingyu.."

Mingyu mengangguk, masih dengan wajah terkejut, dengan gerakan kaku dia berbalik dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Wonwoo yang tersenyum padanya.

Kaki Mingyu bergerak kaku menyusuri markas tempat Wonwoo bekerja. Beberapa tentara terlihat berlarian di sekitar Mingyu dengan senapan di kedua tangan mereka. Mereka melirik Mingyu, tapi Mingyu bahkan terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri untuk peduli.

Ciuman di pipi itu sangat singkat. Singkat sekali. Tapi entah kenapa terasa begitu lembut dan manis untuk Mingyu.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu berdebar ketika Wonwoo menempelkan bibirnya yang lembut di pipi Mingyu. Mingyu tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sialnya dia begitu mencintai sensasi itu.

Tapi, _kenapa_?

Kenapa dia merasa seperti ini?

Mingyu berhenti melangkah, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh dadanya, jantungnya terasa berdentum kuat di balik rusuknya. Berdebar begitu kuat dan sama sekali tidak melambat dari sejak Wonwoo menciumnya.

Mingyu menggigit bibirnya sendiri, "Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Hei, kau sudah dengar soal peringatan dari Soviet soal penyerangan mereka?"

Lamunan Mingyu terputus seketika saat melihat dua orang tentara berseragam lengkap dengan topi dan senapan sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ya, aku penasaran apa yang akan Letnan Jeon perintahkan kali ini."

"Kau masih ingat soal Incheon? Letnan Jeon hebat sekali, walaupun sayangnya ada banyak korban di sana."

' _Incheon? Apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo-hyung pada kampung halamanku?_ '

"Ya, dia hebat. Berkat perintahnya kita bisa sedikit memukul mundur pasukan. Tapi karena serangannya yang tidak terduga, kita kehilangan banyak orang baik dari sisi kita maupun sisi musuh, dan juga penduduk sipil."

Mingyu tersentak, jantungnya berdebar kuat saat ucapan itu terlontar dari bibir salah satu tentara yang melangkah semakin dekat dengannya.

"Hahaha, kau tahu pengorbanan memang diperlukan dalam perang. Saat itu musuh sudah mulai memasuki daerah, wajar jika Letnan Jeon takut itu akan membahayakan banyak orang, makanya dia memerintahkan kita untuk membunuh semuanya."

Kedua tentara itu berjalan melewati Mingyu yang terpaku di posisinya. Tubuhnya gemetar dan Mingyu merasakan kepalanya pusing. Kenyataan yang baru saja didengarnya seolah membuka luka lama yang sudah sangat lama disembunyikan dalam kepalanya.

 _Dia ingat ibunya yang menariknya keluar._

 _Dia ingat ayahnya yang membimbing jalan bagi mereka._

 _Dia ingat kedua orangtuanya yang menyuruhnya sembunyi._

 _Dia ingat suara letusan senapan tak lama setelah kedua orangtuanya pergi._

 _Dia ingat suara ledakan bom yang besar._

 _Dan dia juga ingat, sangat ingat, kedua orangtuanya tidak pernah dia temukan lagi._

Mata Mingyu bergerak liar, keringat dingin perlahan turun mengaliri pelipisnya, tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Selama ini dia mengira bahwa itu adalah ulah dari musuh. Dia selalu mengira kematian orangtuanya adalah karena ledakan bom yang berasal dari musuh negaranya.

Tapi hari ini, dia baru menyadari satu hal. Keluarganya tinggal di dalam, cukup jauh dari wilayah jangkauan musuh, ketika itu. Tempat tinggal mereka lebih dekat dengan markas pasukan dari negaranya.

Dan jika saat itu Wonwo memerintahkan untuk memulai serangan lebih dulu, itu berarti serangan yang dimulai saat Mingyu dan orangtuanya melarikan diri adalah serangan yang dilakukan oleh pasukan yang dipimpin Wonwoo.

 _ **Wonwoo…**_

Wonwoo adalah orang yang bertanggungjawab atas serangan yang menewaskan kedua orangtuanya.

 _ **Wonwoo adalah orang yang membunuh kedua orangtuanya…**_

Mingyu benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Menuruti teriakan hatinya?

Demi yang merangkai awan-awan di kaki langit, ini sudah terlalu mengerikan bahkan hanya untuk merasakan genangan menyakitkan yang memenuhi ruang tatapnya.

Mingyu menutup senjanya dengan gundah. Perlukah untuk berteriak bahwa, "Hei, semesta bajingan, kenapa kalian membohongiku?"

Rincian yang berupa suatu keadaan faktual; teriakan itu mencair bersama uap pekat dari sebuah emosi yang tak terdefinisi. Oh, betapa bedebahnya. Mingyu ingin tahu mengapa dunianya kembali bersikap kontra. Dengan menyediakan kenyataan bahwa jenderal muda Wonwoo adalah si tangan besi yang berhasil membuat hidup Mingyu berantakan dengan sukses. Hanya Kim Mingyu? Mingyu masih ingat, mungkin, dari sekian banyak _sebatang kara_ yang masih bernafas saat serangan itu, kini mereka semua pasti bernasib tak jauh beda darinya. Kehilangan, bersama berbagai jenis trauma yang selalu menyelimuti.

"Wonwoo pembunuh. Haha, hahaha..."

Kakinya menendang sebiji kerikil, terantuk dan jatuh ke dalam lubang gorong-gorong.

Pembunuh. Pembunuh. Pembunuh. Frasa yang sama itu berngiang, berulang, dalam ruang kelamnya yang berantakan. Langkah itu membawa Mingyu tak tentu arah. Bersama kekecewaannya yang mendobrak langit, dalam kehiperbolaan yang sangat relevan. Sumpah mati, ia sudah meyakinkan _keyakinannya_ untuk tetap tersemat pada Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu telah menjadikan dirinya sebagai manusia yang patut berterimakasih secara kesumat terhadap Wonwoo. Dan ketika fakta lain mengobrak-abrik semua itu, Mingyu merasa hina.

Tak lebih.

Tatkala dalam secarik hening, ketika kaki jenjang itu berhenti, wajahnya menengadah. Pada pupil pekat itu, tergambar sebuah cahaya terang bersama suara mengerikan.

Ah, lagi?

Dentuman seperti ini?

Mingyu terkekeh. Ia, menerbitkan sikap masa bodoh terbaiknya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Hei, jangkung, aku pulang."

Pintu itu memang terbuka dengan baik-baik saja, tapi bukan suasana seperti ini yang ingin ditemukannya. Wonwoo mengasumsikan bahwa si penjaga rumah mungkin tengah tertidur, atau sibuk akan sesuatu?

"Mingyu..."

Ah, tidak ada dimanapun. Wonwoo bukannya heran karena keadaan rumah tetap dibiarkan gelap meski telah senja, mengingat kondisi tidak menentu seperti ini. Dia hanya tak habis pikir mengapa tubuh sebesar Mingyu tidak berhasil ia temukan di segala sudut rumah. Sementara di luar, gelap sudah mulai turun. Wonwoo yakin bahwa Mingyu tahu mengenai peraturan jam malam yang berlaku di sekitar rumah ini.

Harusnya bukan yang begini.

Wonwoo mempersilahkan dirinya untuk panik secara terbuka. Tidak, sumpah, ini tidak dibenarkan. Apa yang terjadi? Masih menautkan pikirannya pada sesuatu yang–setidaknya–bisa dianggap sebagai suatu jalan pemikiran positif, Wonwoo membawa dirinya sendiri keluar, cukup dengan senter kecil menyusuri gelap.

Melihat rumah-rumah kosong dan jalanan hampa tidaklah lagi mengerikan, bagi Wonwoo, sejak perang pecah dan orang-orang mulai meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Mingyu!"

 _Berdengung_.

"Mingyu...!"

 _Seakan tak terima bila langit membungkam ruang bahasanya._

"Kim Mingyu...!"

 _Tidak! Ia tidak ingin ketidakadaan!_

Kenapa? Mengapa? Wonwoo tak mengerti apapun. Ia mencari namun mengapa tetap tidak ada? Mingyunya? Tak bisa ia biarkan jika episode saat ia pertama kali menemukan Mingyu terulang kembali. Wajah berantakan itu, rintihan lapar itu–ck! Sial.

Wonwoo masih berlari, menggeledah semua jalanan yang ia tapaki.

"Kim Mingyu!"

Lalu, langit menyala. Tepat ketika kaki ngilu Wonwoo berhenti di depan gudang penyimpanan beras yang terbengkalai. Apa, lagi?

 _Terlalu berlimpah tanda tanya hingga malam melenguh muak_.

Wonwoo ingin ada interupsi dari kepanikannya yang meninggi; segurat teriakan balasan yang menjawab panggilannya, " _Hyung, aku disini!_ "

Bukan refleksi cahaya di dinding langit malam akibat sebuah ledakan yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

Gawat. Insting Wonwoo semakin memaksanya untuk terburu-buru. Mingyu harus segera ia temukan. Persetan dengan serangan yang mendadak muncul; Wonwoo tak menampik kenyataan bahwa lingkungan tempat tinggalnya di perbatasan selatan kota ini sudah tak lagi aman secara mutlak. Namun setidaknya, ia menginginkan sebuah keadaan bahwa si jangkung itu harus selalu berada di sisinya. Tanpa pengecualian.

"Min–"

Ledakan lagi. Dan berada dekat. Wonwoo menengarai langit, matanya sukses menemukan dua pesawat Cina.

Pesawat pengebom kimia.

"Brengsek," Yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo murni sebuah umpatan karena kekhawatiran bukan terhadap nyawanya namun pada situasi abu-abu dari Kim Mingyu. "Mingyu, jawab aku, kumohon..."

Dua ledakan muncul kembali.

Keparat, serangan dadakan macam apa ini. Seluruh peralatan komunikasi Wonwoo tergeletak hina di teras rumah berkat kepanikannya tadi. Apa yang dilakukan tentaranya yang lain saat ada gempuran tiba-tiba begini?

Suara pesawat terbang rendah memekakan telinga Wonwoo. Ia berlari, entah mengapa kakinya membawa tubuhnya kembali ke gudang besar itu, yang tampak kokoh dibandingkan bangunan sekitarnya yang menyedihkan.

 _Blam_ –

Tanpa diduga, suatu cahaya putih menusuk berpendar, memecahkan ruang pandang Wonwoo. Langkahya terhenti, ia menyadari bahwa sekelilingnya telah dikepung asap.

"S, sial, uh,"

Wonwoo tahu. Bom kimia dijatuhkan tepat di halaman gudang beras itu. _Blam_! Lalu satu lagi, jatuh tepat menjurus ke dalam bangunan.

Gas itu, berusaha membunuhnya.

Tidak mau tahu. Wonwoo peduli apa; yang ia cari hanya Mingyu, bukan masalah seperti ini. Mengusahakan untuk terus berlari, bersama sekelilingnya yang mandi kabut mematikan, langkahnya ingin ia perkuat, selagi bisa, untuk menemukan yang dikhawatirkannya. Mesk terengah. Meski menyedihkan. Ia, yakin harus. Yakin harus menemukan. Ada sesuatu yang terpaut. Entah apa sebutannya.

Perasaan?

Konyol. _Hei,_ _J_ _eon bodoh, membiarkan tubuhmu termakan gas beracun begini hanya untuk menu_ _j_ _u kemustahilan? Tanpa dasar, kah?_

Ketika gumaman itu menggebu, raut wajah polos Mingyu terngiang _di_ _hadapannya_ , membanting tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai berdebu.

"Mingyu, kau dimana..."

.

"Wonwoo- _hyung_...?"

.

Ah, apa lagi.

Suara apa lagi.

Jangan main-main.

.

" _Hyung_!"

.

Oh.

Haha.

Bisa-bisanya.

"Kau...?" Wonwoo mengulurkan tangan kanannya, bermaksud merengkuh wajah pucat yang perlahan mendekat.

Namun kesadarannya tak mengizinkan.

Ia jatuh.

Tepat dalam dekapan seseorang.

" _Hyung_! _Hyung_!"

Sebut saja, Kim Mingyu.

Panjang ceritanya, bagaimana bisa ternyata Mingyu berada di tempat sial ini. Berteriak sebodoh apapun, Wonwoo tak mau membuka katup matanya. Mingyu mendecih nyaring, meski dadanya turut sesak, mati-matian ia membawa Wonwoo keluar. Melangkah, ah, kurang, ia berlari. Berusaha untuk membuat cerita baik; dengan episode akhir ia harus membawa Wonwoo kembali ke rumahya dengan selamat.

Dalam keributan ini, rintihan maaf itu terus menguar dari balik bibirnya.

 _Maaf karena telah menyebabkan fragmen seperti ini._

Apakah, ini tidak pada tempatnya? Tidak seharusnya?

Hm, bahkan Tuhan masih mengeluarkan gumaman sebagai jawaban.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Terbuka.

Pintu bercat putih yang senantiasa bungkam. Mingyu kemudian menutupnya kasar. Merebahkan Wonwoo di tempat tidurnya yang cukup berantakan, ucapan Mingyu tak kalah berantakan dengan keadaan sekelilingnya.

" _Hyung_! _Hyung_ , uhk, bangunlah kumohon!" Tertatih, meluapkan ketakutannya. Suara berat Mingyu membedah keheningan, berulang, terus-menerus. " _Hyung_!"

Senantiasa, ada ujaran, _seandainya_.

Seandainya Mingyu tak emosi.

Seandainya Mingyu tak lari.

Seandainya Mingyu tak sembunyi.

Seandainya Mingyu tak membuat Wonwoo berlari mencari.

Lantas bagaimana? Guratan hitam itu telah menjalar panjang di atas kain putih. Mingyu telah menentukan adegan-adegan dalam ceritanya sendiri, secara seperti ini dan tampak salah kaprah. Ia tahu, Wonwoonya pembunuh. Wonwoonya biadab. Ia tahu dan ia mengerti dengan sadar. Yang tak bisa ia mengerti adalah, mengapa kakinya tak berkenan untuk membawanya menjauh dari Wonwoo?

"Mengapa aku selalu merasa untuk harus kembali padamu, _hyung_?" Itu, bisikan, yang nampak bagai celoteh bayi kemarin sore dengan sejuta penyesalan. "Aku kembali, dan kau menutup matamu seperti ini?"

Nafas Mingyu tersengal bukan main.

"A, aku membencimu, _hyung_. Aku membencimu..." Terjejas oleh lipatan lidahnya sendiri, "Aku membencimu sampai-sampai aku tak tahu harus berlari kemana,"

Susunan leksikon yang membingungkan. Udara dingin mengejanya secara seksama; dalam balutan dengung lirih letupan-letupan di luar sana. Membiarkan Mingyu untuk menangis bersama batinnya yang berantakan.

 _Ya, selamat datang dalam pilihan. Wonwoo atau perasaan. Si penyelamat atau rasa marah. Senyum manis atau balas dendam. Rengkuhan hangat atau berlari men_ _j_ _auh dengan meneriakkan umpatan._

Pergumulan batin yang luar biasa.

Ketika tercipta sebuah wajah malaikat sebagai topeng rupawan milik seorang pembunuh yang berkenan menyambung hidupnya, Mingyu ingin menendang jendela kediaman Tuhan karena berani-beraninya Tuhan membuat segaris cerita yang seperti ini.

Ah, Kim Mingyu.

Remah air mata itu berjatuhan, menimpa dada Wonwoo yang hampa. Mingyu menerawang rupa memilukan, dari balik tatapan kaburnya, katup gelap yang terbungkam pepat. Mingyu menggeleng, dan menggumam berkali-kali.

"Mengapa, mengapa begini..."

 _Diam,_ _j_ _angan keluarkan suara berat itu lagi_.

Mingyu merengkuh kepala Wonwoo, menenggelamkannya pada secarik kepedihan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ya, kau dungu."

Seakan rintihan. Suara parau itu melirih, bersama pagi yang datang. Wonwoo membuka mata, dan menyaksikan Kim Mingyu hadir di sisinya.

Tuhan, atau siapapun itu, rupanya masih memperbolehkan Wonwoo untuk hidup setelah kekacauan semalam.

Dan Mingyu ada. Mingyunya kembali. Membuatnya tersenyum meski kelu.

"Dungu. Kau kemana saja, mengapa harus pergi." Tatapnya, ucapnya, seraya mengelus kepala rambut Mingyu yang tertidur di sebelahnya. "Apa ada yang membuatmu takut?"

Wonwoo bertanya, dibungkus bisikan.

"Atau ada yang membuatmu kesal?"

Haha, tolong.

"Katakan saja." Kemudian Wonwoo mengusap wajah pulas itu, "Pipimu hangat. Dan kau manis. Bayi besar,"

 _Letnan,_ _j_ _angan berlakon seperti ini._

Peduli? Tidak. Di mata Wonwoo, tubuh besar Mingyu tampak seolah tengah melindunginya, dalam tata cara memandang yang tak terpaku pada alur logika. Ia menyediakan dirinya sendiri, untuk bergerak mendekat, dan meletakkan tubuhnya pada sebuah rengkuhan.

Mingyu.

Hatinya mencelos. Wonwoo suka ini. Saat ia diselimuti sebuah kehangatan. Merasa dilindungi. Bertahun-tahun Wonwoo berkarier dalam jagad militer, hingga di usia yang tak wajar seperti ini pangkat bergengsi sudah berhasil diraihnya, bertahun-tahun Wonwoo didoktrin untuk menjadi pelindung bagi semua orang dari segala ancaman.

Ia, ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya dilindungi.

Wonwoo menemukan rasa letih untuk selalu melindungi.

Celaka.

Semakin celaka ketika ia memejamkan mata dan tersenyum.

"Jangan pergi lagi, tetaplah disini. Kita akan melewati semuanya bersama. Semua pasti akan kembali seperti dulu."

Langit terbahak kencang.

Semua pasti akan kembali seperti dulu?

Lalu bagaimana dengan nyawa orang-orang lugu yang mati sia-sia beberapa waktu lalu itu?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Uh."

Mingyu terbangun. Remang-remang terasa, matanya masih berat. Pada suatu titik, ia menemukan seseorang tengah duduk terdiam. Duduk, di tepian ranjang.

Wonwoo.

Menerawang sorot cahaya matahari yang menembus kaca jendela.

Punggung kecil itu. Mingyu saksikan dengan–sungguh betapa–indahnya. Saat gemerisik pergerakannya pecah, wajah pemilik punggung itu menengok, "Oh, kau sudah bangun."

" _Hyung..._ "

"Hai, tampan. Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Wonwoo terpejam saat tersenyum. Mingyu, rahangnya mati rasa. Hatinya tidak bergerak secara selektif; pilihan antara harus apa bahkan tak menguar ada.

"Semalam aku bermimpi," Wonwoo kembali memandang jendela. Berucap pelan, "Aku, diselamatkan seseorang dari jebakan gas mematikan. Orang itu, namanya Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu diam.

"Jangan pernah tersesat lagi. Jangan pernah."

Tahu rasanya?

Jikalau ada, dan jikalau bisa, Mingyu ingin berteriak, " _Aku tidak tersesat disana, hyung. Aku berlari. Aku menjauh. Dan hal itu pula yang justru membawaku tersesat secara permanen, disini, bersamamu._ "

Tidak.

Barisan kata itu tak pernah tercatat dalam suatu ruang udara.

" _Hyung_ , maafkan aku."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mingyu berpikir bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa _bertahan_.

Pilihan pertama, _memaafkan_ Wonwoo.

Secara?

 _Grep_.

Anggap saja itu dapat mendeskripsikan sebuah pelukan.

Ini Wonwoo. Yang baru saja mengancingkan kancing kerah seragamnya, tengah berkaca. Dan Mingyu yang datang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Uhm? Gyu?" Wonwoo terkesiap.

" _Hyung_ , kau pergi lagi...?"

Aey, suara berat itu.

Mengalir tepat di sisi telinga Wonwoo.

Membuat pori-pori wajahnya menebal.

"Andainya bisa, aku ingin tetap di rumah," Sengaja, Wonwoo mengikatkan kedua tangan Mingyu melingkari pinggangnya. "Berada di rumah denganmu tampaknya lebih menyenangkan daripada harus bergumul bersama sersan–"

Hm.

Lidah Wonwoo tercekat kala Mingyu menenggelamkan wajah di tengkuknya.

" _Hyung_ , kau tahu rasanya ditinggalkan, bukan. Kesepian ini menyakitkan. Lekaslah kembali kalau kau bisa."

Cukup layak untuk dicap bangsat.

Maksud Wonwoo ingin, ehm, sedikit menggoda Mingyu dengan kalimatnya, namun sekarang ia justru jatuh dalam desis suara lirih Mingyu. Bedebah, mengapa suara itu begitu menghanyutkan? Bung, Jeon Wonwoo adalah si letnan jenderal, dan kini secara lemah ia termakan ucapan seorang pemuda?

Dia marah jika dikata submisif.

Tapi dia sendiri tak menampik kenyataan bahwa dirinya kalah telak oleh segala perilaku Mingyu yang tampak dominan.

"B, bodoh." Wonwoo terlepas, dan ia berbalik. "Aku harus menyudahi perang ini, kau jangan mengajakku main-main."

Haha.

"Ah, kau tidak seru, _hyung_." Mingyu berpaling, ah, sebelum pergi, ia menepuk kepala Wonwoo.

Sumpah.

Kurang ajar!

Marah?

Mana mungkin.

Ketika Mingyu pergi, yang ada adalah Wonwoo dengan wajah bersemu merah jambu.

.

 _Bagaimana, Kim. Kau sudah mencobanya. Kau sudah mencoba berperan sebagai anak kecil lugu yang menganggap Wonwoo sebagai sosok tercinta. Kau berusaha memaafkannya dengan bersikap polos, bersikap seolah kau mengandalkannya. Lalu sampai kapan ini ada? Sampai kapan ini berlaku?_ _Jangan sampai kau menyesal di akhir cerita. Ingat sekali lagi, mau bagaimanapun, Wonwoo adalah pembunuh. Tak ada keraguan._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi begitu."

Wonwoo melipat tangannya di dada. Usai menapaki peta proses pergerakan pasukan komunis dan Soviet hasil pengamatan pesawat mata-mata milik angkatan udara Amerika Serikat.

Dua petinggi militer Amerika yang ada di ruangan itu tampak mendiskusikan sesuatu secara serius dengan beberapa anak buahnya, sementara Wonwoo hanya diam.

Isi kepalanya penuh oleh sesuatu meski ia bingung hal apa yang tengah memenuhi kepalanya itu.

Ya. Letnan Jenderal Jeon Wonwoo memang tak pernah secara langsung maju di medan pertempuran. Ia adalah konseptor dan ahli strategi militer. Pikiran-pikiran dan taktiknya beberapa kali sukses diterapkan di lapangan; tentara komunis dan sekutu-sekutunya berhasil dipukul mundur. Tapi mengingat serangan tak terbaca semalam, Wonwoo jadi berpikir lebih keras. Satu, bagaimana bisa, dan dua, bagaimana mungkin. Melihat yang terjadi, tampaknya mulai hari ini kawasan tempat tinggalnya sudah dapat dikatakan masuk dalam zona merah.

"Sersan Choi." Panggilan Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba cukup membuat terkejut seisi ruangan.

"Saya, letnan?"

"Ikut aku menemui Kolonel Park. Kita akan mengungsikan orang-orang di Distrik Songpa hari ini."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"...namun sesuai pedoman pengungsian, mereka akan dibawa menuju Gyeongsang. Pertahanan kita semakin terdesak dan mau tidak mau kita harus mencari wilayah teraman di selatan."

"Baik. Mobilisasi akan dilakukan bertahap agar musuh tak dapat mengacau."

Usai.

Semua meninggalkan ruangan. Terkecuali Wonwoo dan Kolonel Park.

"Omong-omong, letnan, mengenai kejadian semalam yang kau ceritakan tadi," Seperti pertanyaan, dari kolonel.

"Benar. Lagi-lagi mereka berulah dulu. Aku jadi ingin lekas memenggal kepala Mao yang memberi makan tikus-tikus komunis utara." Wonwoo berujar dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Tapi, PBB menyarankan kita untuk tidak memulai serangan seperti yang terjadi di Incheon waktu itu." Sang kolonel usai melipat petanya, "Mereka, menilai itu sebagai kekeliruan."

Pada sebuah persepsi, Wonwoo sedikit tersinggung.

"Keliru? Bisa-bisanya. Semua kebijakan ada pada kita. PBB hanya orang-orang yang ada di belakang kita, tak lebih." Tukas Wonwoo.

Perkataan yang membuat kolonelnya mengerutkan dahi.

"A, ah, omong-omong, delegasi perdamaian dari angkatan darat Inggris dan Turki mengirimkan data-data kerusakan bangunan pemerintah dan perumahan rakyat akibat serangan itu," Kolonel Park mengeluarkan sesuatu dari salah satu map yang sejak awal sudah ia siapkan, tiga bendel berkas.

Hening.

"Kami mempercayaimu, letnan."

Dan Kolonel Park pergi. Membiarkan Wonwoo duduk bisu di ruangan itu sendiri. Bersama tiga bendel berkas yang terjajar asal di hadapannya.

Wonwoo membacanya.

Tatapannya masih beku. Ia selalu, entah bagaimana, selalu risih ketika semua orang mengungkit-ungkit mengenai serangan Incheon di pagi buta waktu itu. Bahkan ketika mereka memuji keberhasilannya tentang serangan itu, ia pun tak suka. Dua markas rahasia tentara komunis dan pangkalan udara tentara Cina berhasil luluh lantak karena serangan itu. Memang.

Menyedihkan adalah ketika semuanya berbayar, dengan nyawa ribuan penduduk sipil yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Dua lembar terbaca. Wonwoo masih bersama sepi. Lembar-lembar selanjutnya berhasil terjepit dalam pegangannya. Matanya menelisik satu per satu kata. Itu, daftar nama orang-orang yang, maaf, tewas akibat serangan. Kami ralat, daftar nama penduduk sipil yang tewas akibat serangan.

"Ahn Seungwoo, delapan puluh tahun, Kim Minhyung, lima puluh dua tahun, Lee Kyungtae, empat puluh delapan tahun, Han Seohyun, empat puluh empat tahun–"

 _Tameng hidup, yang akhirnya menjelma menjadi ceceran bangkai._

"Kalau mereka mati, lantas apa masalahnya. Toh ini wajar."

Ya.

Tenang saja.

Ini wajar.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Malam terang adalah wajah paling rupawan.

Malam tenang adalah lagu indah paling menawan.

Wonwoo berhenti. Menemukan Kim Mingyu yang duduk memandang langit di salah satu sudut lapangan.

Jika keadaan benar-benar berputar secara baku, semestinya Wonwoo akan marah karena mengapa di malam hari seperti ini Mingyu justru berada di luar rumah, bahkan sendiri.

Rupanya malam ini Wonwoo menghadirkan ceritanya sendiri.

Matanya, dalam segaris lorong pandang terbaik, menemukan ruang tatap yang terpaku pada titik manis yang dinamakan wajah Mingyu; raut yang berpadu memukau bersama malam atas sapuan sinar terang si bulan. Kala sekeliling begitu remang bahkan mendekati gelap, langit justru tengah bersenandung dengan bintang-bintangnya. Dan Wonwoo menemukan, salah satu bintang itu hadir tepat di atas tanah yang sama dengan apa yang ia pijak.

 _Relung rasa itu, masih berkenan untuk sukar menyangkal bahwa indah yang terindah adalah kehadiran sosok lugu itu, yang berperan sejuk dan mewarnai tiap ketenangannya._

Lantunan angin yang mendesah lembut.

Menggiring wajah itu untuk melihat sosok Wonwoo.

Yang menampilkan senyuman.

"Ah, _hyung_..."

Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo.

' _Ya, aku disini, Gyu._ '

Berikut memeluknya. Lekat seraya pepat. Halus mengelus punggungnya. Wonwoo tidak mau membuang realita terbaik berupa kehangatan yangMingyu berikan padanya. Matanya sempat terkatup, batinnya menyerap esensi rasa itu dalam-dalam.

 _Andainya peperangan dan kekacauan ini hanya sebuah adegan dalam diorama, Wonwo pasti telah meraih Mingyu secara mutlak._

"Kupikir kau mati di medan perang hari ini, aku cemas," Lirih Mingyu, masih memeluk Wonwoo.

Hm, jujur saja. Mingyu pun, mendapatkan suatu sensasi menarik saat tubuh Wonwoo ada dalam pelukannya. Sayangnya ia masih terlalu bodoh untuk bisa mengerti, rasa apa itu. Yang ia tahu, aroma Wonwoo secara salah begitu menyenangkan untuk perasaannya.

"Sial. Letnan Jeon tidak bisa mati di tengah pertempuran, asal kau tahu." Celetuk Wonwoo.

Dan Mingyu melepas pelukannya.

"Tapi, _hyung_. Aku masih tak mengerti. Tubuhmu terlalu tidak meyakinkan untuk kategori seorang tentara."

"Kau mulai sombong ya, bayi besar."

Mingyu mendecih. Lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Lantas siapa yang memperbolehkanmu keluar rumah di malam hari begini. Hah. Kau cari mati." Ya, cecar Wonwoo.

"Masa bodoh. Aku bosan," Mingyu berjalan kembali menuju salah satu sisi lapangan. Wonwoo mengikuti. "Dan semakin menyedihkan saat aku tiba-tiba merindukan ayah dan ibu."

Ah.

Anginnya dingin.

"Orang tuamu...?" Bisik Wonwoo.

"Begitulah." Mingyu mengangguk. Sempat menoleh menatap Wonwoo sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia memungut sebuah batu runcing, dan mulai mengguratkan sesuatu di kulit pohon oak.

Wonwoo merasa tak berhak untuk ikut campur jika Mingyu sudah membahas masa lalunya bersama orang tua tercinta. Wonwoo tahu, itu menyedihkan. Sangat. Ia bayangkan, seandainya ia menemukan Kim Mingyu dalam keadaan tak hancur, wah, demi apa, betapa menakjubkannya. Wonwoo merasa perlu untuk mengutuk siapa yang telah menyebabkan Mingyunya menjadi sebatang kara.

"Kau, sedang apa?" Tanya Wonwoo pada Mingyu yang sibuk sendiri.

"Hm. Menulis nama ayah dan ibuku. Agar aku tidak lupa."

Wonwoo cukup termenung.

"Selesai," Mingyu menatap karyanya puas. "Kalau begini, saat aku rindu, aku hanya cukup memandang pohon ini."

Ada yang sesak, di dalam tubuh Wonwoo.

"Gyu..."

"Meski melupakan tak pernah mudah, aku pun tahu jika semua manusia tidak diciptakan untuk melupakan. Namun aku selalu merasa ketakutan bila suatu saat nama-nama itu hilang dalam ingatanku." Mingyu tersenyum. Menyakitkan. "Mereka tak punya altar, bahkan makamnya pun, entah dimana."

Mata sayu itu, runtuh pada sebidang raut temaram Jeon Wonwoo.

Yang kemudian mendekat, menggenggam tangan Mingyu dengan ujaran infrasonis, "Katakan, katakan bila kau rindu, ketika kau sedih, saat kau kecewa. Katakan, dan luapkan semuanya padaku. Gyu, hanya padaku, padaku. Bisakah...?"

Mingyu mengangguk pelan.

"Ya..." Jawabnya, "Akan kulakukan."

"Aku milikmu sekarang. Milikmu. Luapkan semuanya padaku, Gyu."

 _Firasat kuat menggebrak ruang kendali pikiran Wonwoo, memaksanya, memaksanya untuk secara gila menyerahkan dirinya sendiri dalam genggaman Mingyu_.

Detik itu, kala genggaman terlepas, Wonwoo menghampiri pohon dimana Mingyu mengguratkan _kenangannya_.

Wonwoo membaca nama-nama itu.

Nama-nama itu.

Nama itu.

Itu.

Kim Minhyung.

Han Seohyun.

.

" _Ahn Seungwoo, delapan puluh tahun, Kim Minhyung, lima puluh dua tahun, Lee Kyungtae, empat puluh delapan tahun, Han Seohyun, empat puluh empat tahun–"_

.

 _Deg_.

Entahlah.

Entah.

Entah, sumpah.

Wonwoo tercekat luar biasa. Nafasnya merendah, detak pikirannya seperti berhenti bergerak. Isi perasaannya begitu sakit, sumpah mati. Yang benar saja? Bagaimana bisa dunia bermain secara biadab seperti ini? Tidak, tidak mungkin, ini pasti kekeliruan, ini kesalahan!

Nyatanya ini adalah kebenaran.

Kebenaran yang benar-benar salah.

Terpaut dalam ketidakpercayaan, benarkah, dan bagaimana bisa. Wonwoo merasa tubuhnya seperti dihempas dari ujung semesta dan dibanting pada kubangan hina. Apakah ini? Apakah seperti ini?

Dan mengapa?

Nyaris mati rasa atas nama kesesakan perih, Wonwoo mendapati bahwa dirinya adalah si keji yang telah membuat semuanya menjadi seperti ini.

Semuanya.

Semuanya pada Kim Mingyu.

Hancur.

Rusak.

Adalah karenanya.

Membayangkan penderitaan Mingyu. Membayangkan kerinduan Mingyu. Membayangkan sakit hati Mingyu.

Membayangkan.

Membayangkan semua kebodohan dan kekejamannya.

"K, Kim Mingyu... Ya, bagaimana bisa...?"

Saat ada penyesalan setolol itu, tanpa Wonwoo sadari, Mingyu berlalu pergi. Mingyu pergi, setelah tak tahan karena menatap wajah terkejut Wonwoo, setelah tak tahan karena pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa.

Langit bersorak marah ketika air mata perlahan tumpah dari pelupuknya.

"Jeon Wonwoo, kau harus memaafkanku..."

Desiran angin tak mau membawa desahan itu menuju telinga Wonwoo. Tak akan. Itu tak akan pernah sampai.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa membencimu,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _Ini Kim Mingyu, yang berdiri meretas logika_.

Menatap Wonwoo dalam keadaan tenang, "Pagi, _hyung_."

"O, oh, pagi, Gyu."

"Sedang apa?"

Inginnya Wonwoo membuang gulungan-gulungan kertas itu dari hadapan Mingyu.

"Memeriksa sesuatu. Kau belum sarapan, kan? Lekaslah sarapan dulu,"

"Apa-apaan," Ng? Kenapa Mingyu cemberut? "Sisa bekal makanan hanya cukup untuk satu orang, bagaimana bisa aku memakannya. Kau yang harus makan, _hyung_."

"Anak nakal. Cepat makan." Wonwoo tak peduli.

"Ti-dak."

"Gyu."

"Apa."

"Mau mati?"

"Mau. Kenapa?"

Tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan.

Candaan itu toh berakhir di meja makan. Mingyu membagi dua, makan bersama Wonwoo. Yang tertera dalam suasana makan-pagi ini adalah nilai ketenangan sejumlah seratus persen. Sesekali Mingyu berceloteh. Mengenai kampung halamannya. Mengenai anjing lucunya. Mengenai cita-citanya.

Pilot.

Wonwoo menyugar wajah Mingyu melalui pandangannya. Guratan lembut itu. Ia bayangkan, betapa tampak gagah bila Mingyu mengenakan atribut penerbangan; seragam pilot dan segala jenis aksesorinya. Tubuh tegap dalam imajinasi itu, membuat Wonwoo tersenyum otomatis.

Dan menangis dalam hati.

Sedu-sedannya tak tertahankan. Hiruk-pikuk ketampanan Mingyu di hadapannya tak dapat membendung air mata itu. Yang jatuh, ceceran membasahi kenangan lamanya yang bajingan.

' _Kau sarapan pagi bersama pembunuh orang tuamu, bagaimana bisa..._ '

"Hm? Wonwoo- _hyung_? Ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

Bohong. Mingyu beranjak saat menyadari bahwa pipi tirus Wonwoo tengah dibasahi sesuatu yang tak sewajarnya. Menyondongkan tubuhnya, menyeka air mata itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Kurva senyuman di wajah Wonwoo tampak meluap manis.

"Kau. Kau yang selalu kupikirkan."

.

 _Tak perlu merasa tenang saat Mingyu hanya diam. Tahu apa bahasa hatinya?_

" _Hyung, aku juga selalu memikirkanmu. Kita sama-sama gila."_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sampai kapan?

Dua hari.

Tiga.

Berikut empat, lima, enam.

Lalu tujuh.

Sisi-sisi gelap ini makin tak karuan definisinya.

Mingyu yang merasa tak berhak untuk marah.

Wonwoo yang merasa tak berhak untuk mengaku secara jantan.

Mingyu yang merasa berhak untuk membalas.

Wonwoo yang merasa berhak untuk menebus semuanya.

Liku-liku yang menjengkelkan. Saat masing-masing merasa terbutakan oleh ego picisan. Apa? Mau sampai kapan, sekali lagi?

Lihat sekarang. Malam ini. Di rumah sepi itu. Usai ledakan hebat terjadi di lokasi yang hanya berjarak seratus meter dari si rumah. Omong-omong, mengapa rumah itu masih dihuni? Mengapa penghuninya tidak bergabung dalam proses pengungsian oleh angkatan darat seminggu lalu?

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sepakat untuk bertahan.

Memang, sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, mereka memang gila.

Dan ini Mingyu. Yang gusar. Pukul sebelas malam tepat, saat Mingyu melirik jam dinding tua. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, seperti tengah meratapi sesuatu. Berat terbangun dari mimpi, beberapa saat yang lalu. Mimpi yang indah. Terlalu indah hingga terlihat mengerikan.

"Ayah, aku tak bisa membunuh..." Bisiknya, ketika mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar. "Tidak bisa..."

Mingyu.

Mingyu yang kini berdiri.

Mingyu yang lalu duduk kembali.

Mingyu yang– bangsat, diamlah. Tubuhnya bermandi keringat dingin. Dadanya sesak, demi langit. Suara biadab darimana yang berani-beraninya mempengaruhi Mingyu hingga kebingungan hebat melandanya tiba-tiba?

Mingyu ingat darah itu. Mingyu ingat teriakan dan tangisan itu. Mingyu ingat, wajah-wajah meregang nyawa itu.

Karena Wonwoo.

Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang kini meringkuk lemas di tempat tidurnya. Dan Mingyu yang tak sadar bahwa detik ini ia sudah berdiri menatap pria itu. Raut menyedihkan itu. Yang berubah menjadi maha-memuakkan.

 _Suara itu menggiringnya untuk menjadi pembalas dendam._

Mingyu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Isi kepalanya teraduk hebat; jari-jari itu mengepal kuat, urat tangannya menggebrak malam sepi.

"Ini, ini sudah terlalu lama. Sudah terlalu lama aku membiarkanmu untuk tersenyum bebas." Mingyu tersenyum mengerikan. "Sudah terlalu lama pula, aku membiarkan diriku untuk bersikap bodoh."

Apakah.

"Tak bisa membencimu adalah sebuah pilihan yang salah?"

Jika iya, lantas apa?

"Aku, bisa melakukan ini, kan? Untuk orang tuaku? Untuk semua yang mati?"

Bisikan itu bukan seperti suara Mingyu. Rupa bengis itu. Gelagat menyebalkan yang ada. Lagi, ini apa? Ini suara siapa? Mingyu tak peduli. Ia sudah terlanjur melangkah.

Tampak menakutkan saat ia merangsek ke atas ranjang, dan, demi kutukan untuk iblis bajingan, Mingyu mencengkeram tubuh Wonwoo, berikut mencekiknya.

Mencekiknya.

Kuat.

Begitu keras.

Hingga Wonwoo terbangun. Terkejut luar biasa, dalam nafasnya yang berantakan, mata mirisnya memandang samar-samar apa yang tengah terjadi. Pada suatu ketidakpercayaan yang brutal, ia menemukan Kim Mingyu.

Yang berusaha membunuhnya.

"K, K– _akh_ , Kim Mingyu, a, apa yang kau lakukan...?"

Senyuman aneh itu hadir.

"Entah, _hyung_ , entahlah, aku tidak tahu, aku tidak mengerti..."

Erangan yang mengiris dingin malam. Menggebu bersama kekecewaan. Yang ia rasakan. Yang ia dapati.

Secara keliru.

"Gyu..."

"Aku hanya ingin kau mati, _hyung_. Menebus semuanya."

Terus terjadi. Menerus. Hingga lengan Mingyu kebas, hingga jemarinya mati rasa. Kilatan mata Wonwoo _seakan_ menusuk ruang sadarnya.

Dan Mingyu tersentak.

" _Hyung_ , mengapa kau tidak melawan?"

Tidak.

Tidak akan.

" _Hyung_...?"

"K, Kim Mingyu..."

" _Hyung_!"

Senyum itu indah. Air matanya adalah perhiasan tertampannya. Balutan cahaya remang yang membungkus semesta memilukan ini, melempar Mingyu ke dalam cawan penyesalan. Ia melepas cengkeramannya.

Membiarkan Wonwoo terengah, menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbahasakan.

"Kenapa, _hhh_ , kenapa berhenti, Gyu...?"

"Apa, apa yang telah kulakukan,"

"Gyu, kau–"

"Aku bertanya! Apa yang telah kulakukan!"

Wonwoo memeluknya.

"Hei, Kim Mingyu. _Hhh_ , kau, kau tak melakukan apapun. Su, _hhh_ , sungguh."

Mata Wonwoo berkata.

Kala melepas pelukannya.

Ketika menatap wajah Mingyu yang terisak hebat.

"Jangan marah. Ini bukan kesalahanmu." Ya, Wonwoo membakar semua dosanya, "Aku, ini kesalahanku. Aku yang membunuhnya."

Mingyu tak berucap.

"Aku yang membunuh orang tuamu."

Mingyu, tetap tak mau berucap.

"Dan, kau tahu, kan?"

Hanya hening. Hanya diam. Hanya nafas masing-masing yang terdengar. Dinding gelap telah bersikukuh untuk bergeming. Terlalu pedih untuk menatap laki-laki yang tengah berdiri terengah.

Kim Mingyu.

Yang tersandung di tengah jalan keniscayaan memilukan.

Seiring membuang gerombolan air mata, "Ya, aku tahu. Aku tahu kau pembunuh, _hyung_. Semuanya, aku sudah tahu. K, kebodohan macam apa yang memaksaku bertahan bersama pembunuh, bahkan, menyelamatkan pembunuh."

"Kim Mingyu..."

Kemudian, Mingyu beranjak pergi. Membanting pintu itu begitu nyaring. Isakannya terdengar, terdengar pilu.

Ia berlari pergi.

 _Pergi_.

Meninggalkan Wonwoo tanpa sepatah salam indah.

Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang meratapi garis Tuhan.

Ia memukul dadanya, berkali, berulang. Tangisnya seperti aliran alur hidupnya yang berujung pada jurang kelabu.

"Benci aku, Kim Mingyu, benci aku seperti ini. Jangan berpura-pura lagi untuk bisa bertahan hidup bersamaku."

Tak salah.

"Aku, aku yang memang harus kau benci!"

.

 _Lagi._

 _Ada yang tertipu._

 _Dia pergi, bukan karena kecewa._

 _Apalagi benci._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mingyu tak pernah kembali.

Serta rasa menyesal Wonwoo, yang semakin mendidih.

Itulah.

Dalam hari-hari yang semakin tak menentu karena sudah tiga perempat Seoul berhasil dikuasai tentara komunis, Wonwoo masih sempat untuk memikirkan, "Hei, Mingyu, hari ini kau makan apa? Apa kau tidak kehujanan? Semalam hujan begitu deras."

Ruang kerjanya di bungker ini tampak begitu hening.

 _Catat namaku sebagai sampah terbaikmu, bisa?_

Wonwoo tersenyum ketika memasukkan pulpen ke saku seragamnya.

"Letnan!"

Suara dari balik pintu memecah ketenangan.

"Sersan Choi." Wonwoo menutup kegundahannya. Kembali berlakon sebagai si letnan jenderal.

"Tiga pesawat Cina melanggar koordinat perbatasan untuk kawasan sipil! Mereka datang dari Laut Kuning dan menyandera tiga ratus keluarga yang tertahan di timur Geumcheon!"

"Bagaimana dengan batalion enam?"

Sersan muda itu menunduk.

"Mereka. Semua mati."

Sial.

"Siapkan kendaraan, aku akan melihatnya sendiri."

Wonwoo menggulung lengan seragamnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jika diizinkan untuk memohon, maka Mingyu rasa dia rela memberikan apa saja, apapun yang bisa dia miliki, dan apapun yang dia miliki, pada siapapun yang bisa memutar balikkan waktu dan mengembalikannya ke hari _itu_.

Hari dimana kedua orangtuanya pergi meninggalkannya,

 _..karena seorang Jeon Wonwoo._

Seharusnya, sekali lagi, seharusnya, Mingyu membenci Wonwoo, karena demi apa, dialah si bajingan yang sudah melenyapkan kedua orangtuanya.

Oh. Persetan dengan kondisi perang dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengannya.

Wonwoo, seorang Jeon Wonwoo, Letnan Jenderal yang seharusnya melindungi wilayahnya, justru berbalik menyerang mereka yang seharusnya dilindungi.

Untuk apa?

Untuk memenangkan perang?

Dengan mengorbankan banyak darah penduduk sipil tidak berdosa dan lugu?

Itu sama saja seperti membunuh sekumpulan babi yang terkurung dalam kubangan lumpur untuk menyelamatkan beberapa manusia yang kelaparan.

Begitu mudah, dan sangat cepat.

Dan.. _begitu penuh dosa._

Mingyu bahkan meragukan bagaimana kondisi orangtuanya saat itu. Tapi bagian dari sudut hatinya sangat berharap semoga saja orangtuanya selalu bersama bahkan hingga detik kepergian mereka.

Dan ada bagian lain, yang jauh lebih besar, yang sangat berharap seandainya saja bukan Jeon Wonwoo penyebab semua itu.

Ya, seandainya saja itu bukan Jeon Wonwoo, maka Mingyu yakin, dia akan mampu membencinya dengan mudah. Begitu mudah.

Dan Mingyu juga yakin, dia akan bisa melenyapkannya dengan mudah.

Tapi sayangnya, sekali lagi, realita lebih kejam daripada mimpi buruk manapun.

Karena semua pengandaian Mingyu hanya akan berakhir sia-sia.

Karena Tuhan seolah menamparnya telak di wajah dengan kenyataan yang terpampang nyata di depan matanya.

 _Bahwa Jeon Wonwoo adalah pembunuh kedua orangtuanya._

.

.

Mingyu menatap langit siang.

Yang menampilkan barisan pesawat tempur dengan suara memekakan.

"Ya, coba lihat, sepertinya serangan besar akan terjadi lagi."

"Kudengar mereka menyerbu Geumcheon, benarkah?"

"Tuhan, kapan _semuanya_ berakhir..."

Bocah ini kini tengah berada di barak pengungsian.

Duduk termenung. Sayup-sayup ujaran orang-orang itu membuatnya mengingat suatu nama.

Jeon Wonwoo.

Cih, keparat.

' _Kenapa, awan-awan itu seperti berusaha mengatakan sesuatu?_ '

Mingyu merasakannya.

Ia, merasakan suatu yang di luar kelaziman. Dalam ketiba-tibaan. Tidak pernah terencana dan terbayangkan sebelumnya.

' _Kau, hari ini bertempur untuk pertama kali...?_ '

Firasatnya.

Begitu brengsek.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Sialan. Mengapa begini."

Wonwoo membuang peta yang sempat bawahannya berikan sebelum ini. Barisan tank hangus yang ada di depan matanya membuat emosinya membuncah. Geumcheon, yang ia jaga mati-matian, kini berantakan secara menyedihkan.

"Bawa Mao kemari. Kupenggal kepalnya." Desis Wonwoo, seraya melangkah kacau.

"Letnan, pertahanan musuh begitu kuat, apakah ini bisa?"

Sersan setianya tampak ragu. Wonwoo menghentikan kakinya.

"Haruskah kita menyerang kota untuk mengecoh perhatian mereka, seperti yang kita lakukan pada Incheon saat i–"

"Hentikan. Jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi," Ucapan Wonwoo membuat sersannya tercekat. "Jika semua tampak _tak mungkin_. Aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya."

"Letnan?!"

Wonwoo tak membiarkan Sersan Choi mencegahnya. Ia sudah terlalu muak.

"T, tunggu, letnan?!"

Beranjak menaiki _land rover_ usang, Wonwoo membawa dirinya menuju area paling mematikan saat ini.

Pangkalan udara pasukan Cina yang tengah dibangun.

"Jangan pernah tersenyum menang, dasar bodoh."

* * *

 _Ketika angin mencegahku, aku mendengar namamu disebut._

 _Dan saat sinar matahari menyakitkan ini meneriakiku, aku melihat wa_ _jah terindahmu. Jangan pernah malu-malu untuk menyapaku, ucapkan saja._

 _Aku, dalam secarik kenyataan, selalu mendengarnya._

* * *

Itulah mengapa.

Itulah, mengapa.

Wonwoo tak pernah memiliki ketakutan. Setelah tirai besinya runtuh. Ia tidak akan pernah mau peduli. Hanya satu yang Wonwoo kejar. Kesudahan. Sebuah kesudahan; yang usai, yang takkan terjadi lagi. Saat alang-alang liar itu menutupi separuh bidang tubuhnya, desiran angin yang mampir sejenak memaksa Wonwoo untuk tersenyum mengenai segaris kenangan termanis. Nama itu, nama yang paling menawan.

Wonwoo mengingatnya. Bersama pundak kelunya yang menanggung dosa sedalam ulu hati lautan. Ketika kakinya melangkah pelan, sayup-sayup ingatan indah lainnya datang bertubi.

Senyumnya.

Seringai lembutya.

Pelukan hangatnya.

"Mingyu, _sapa_ aku kembali. Cepat..."

Bisakah.

"...aku terlalu ingin menyudahi _semuanya_. Menyudahi, _kekecewaanmu_ pula."

Haha. Dia terkekeh.

Wonwoo melanjutkan pergerakan kakinya. Sama sekali tidak mengendap. Tak berusaha menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Yang di depan matanya adalah gudang penyimpanan bom milik angkatan udara Cina, sekutu tentara komunis. Keladi bajingan yang menyebabkan _semua ini_.

 _Semua ini_.

Wonwoo ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Secepatnya, peperangan ini berhenti. Kematian-kematian menyedihkan ini tak terjadi lagi. Dan dendam-dendam ini, tak menguar lagi.

Ia berhenti saat dua orang penjaga memergokinya. Ketika moncong senapan itu mengarah padanya, Wonwoo mempersilahkan mereka untuk mati terlebih dulu.

Revolver dalam genggamannya bersuara. Meletup, menembus dada mereka. Wonwoo tak peduli. Ia terus berjalan, meski sirine mengaum. Tanda bahaya–baginya? Apalah artinya itu. Wonwoo yang sekarang adalah segumpal masa bodoh yang melangkah tegap.

' _Gyu, lekas sapa aku. Kumohon..._ '

Ketukan langkah itu menjadi irama pengiring langkahnya.

' _Aku akan membersihkan semuanya, aku akan datang,_ '

Yang dilematis namun dapat membuatnya tersenyum bahagia.

' _Aku datang menyambut senyummu..._ '

Teramat, sangat bahagia.

' _Kau dengar?_ '

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Wonwoo-hyung...?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

' _Sapalah, sapalah namaku segera jika kau dengar._ '

Detik ini adalah ledakan kebahagiaan Jeon Wonwoo.

Ia menemukannya. Gudang amunisi peledak itu. Suara derap kaki semakin nyaring, orang-orang yang berada di seluruh pangkalan udara itu pasti bersiap menangkapnya. Wonwoo ingin merubah, merubah keadaan. Ia sudah matang akan semuanya. Ketika pasukan Cina mengepungnya, Wonwoo, justru.

Meledakkan diri di gudang peledak.

"Hm. Tentang kesia-siaan ini, kuharap tak ada yang menertawakanku."

Pintu itu terbuka.

Dengan nyaris satu resimen yang mengepung Wonwoo. Wonwoo, yang berdiri diam tepat di sisi deretan bahan peledak. Dan Wonwoo, menggenggam revolvernya kuat. Sama sekali, sama sekali telunjuknya tak ragu untuk bersiap memantik pelatuk, yang moncongnya terarah pada deretan bahan peledak.

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"**_

 **.**

 **.**

' _Entahlah. Memaksamu untuk segera menyapaku?_ '

Seseorang berteriak dalam bahasa yang tidak Wonwoo mengerti.

Satu langkah kecil dari mereka, adalah salam pembuka dari sebuah kejadian paling tidak masuk akal dalam peperangan ini. Setelah dua tahun mengalir bersama semua kekejaman dan kebengisan yang seolah tak ada matinya, hari ini merupakan keterkejutan baru bagi langit yang selama ini apatis.

' _Terima kasih sudah menyapaku, Kim Mingyu. Bahagialah dengan semua ini._ '

Wonwoo meledakkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Hyung!"**_

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah sebuah akhir yang menjadi tanda titik penutup segala penyesalan dan rasa bersalahnya.

Dentuman itu menggebrak telinga semesta, memaksa langit untuk menurunkan air mata harunya berlipat ganda.

Ia membayarnya.

Bahkan, lebih.

Nyawa-nyawa yang dulu pernah mati nelangsa itu kini berterima kasih hingga meraung-raung.

Wonwoo membahagiakan mereka.

Lalu ada selamat tinggal?

Cukup tahu.

Bahwasanya tatapan awan yang berkaca-kaca itu tidak berkenan bersuara apapun.

* * *

 _Tiada pernah untuk tak yakin._

 _Yakinlah, semua ini adalah akhir terbaik._

 _Walau kau harus menangis, bahkan merobek akal sehatmu atas nama sebuah penyesalan yang sempat datang sesaat. Dia, lelaki itu, meninggalkanmu hanya untuk melahirkan senyum mutlak di masa depanmu._

* * *

Dari balik suara-suara tak peduli itu, ada titik fokus yang terselip dalam sisi buta.

Dada Mingyu yang sesak luar biasa.

Ada nama Jeon Wonwoo yang mengalun tenang di muara hatinya, namun di waktu yang sama, firasatnya menghajar perasaannya mati-matian. Mingyu masih belum menemukan alasan ketika ia menangis dalam diam.

' _Apa yang terjadi, hyung...? Mengapa tiba-tiba aku menginginkanmu?_ '

Mingyu merasa perlu untuk pergi.

Benar-benar pergi.

Membawa dirinya hengkang dari barak pengungsi yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

' _Hyung, jawab aku,_ '

Kaki itu bergerak putus asa.

' _Apa yang terjadi,_ '

Mingyu merasa ingin marah.

" _Hyung_!"

Ia jatuh.

Terduduk, dalam ketiadaan yang penuh ceceran ketidakpercayaan.

.

"Sulit dipercaya, sulit dipercaya!" Pekik seseorang.

"Benarkah? Pangkalan militer angkatan udara Cina hancur? Tidak mungkin." Lagi.

"Aey, kudengar banyak yang mati, orang-orang Cina pengacau itu. Menyenangkan sekali rasanya, Geumcheon bebas, dengan ini kita bisa menang." Lagi-lagi.

"Tapi kulihat, tentara terlihat marah. Ada beberapa yang bersedih, mata mereka tampak berkaca-kaca." Masih suara orang-orang itu.

"Besok kita punya nama pahlawan baru." Seseorang menimpali.

"Siapa? Siapa martir yang meledakkan pangkalan itu?" Pertanyaan dari satu yang lain.

"Kudengar dia bermarga Jeon."

"Jeon Wonwoo."

.

Suara-suara itu. Mingyu dengar mati-matian. Ia berharap ia lupa bagaimana caranya mendengar. Ia berharap ia lupa bagaimana caranya terkejut. Ia berharap, ia lupa bagaimana caranya menerima kenyataan.

' _Benarkah? Ha, haha, hahaha, benarkah...?_ '

Hatinya menukas tak terima. Mingyu berdiri, menghadiri kerumunan itu. Bertanya-tanya, mengais kebenaran yang bahkan sama sekali tak ingin ia ketahui.

' _Hyung, kau melakukannya?_ '

Ada jawaban iya.

Tercantum pada sebongkah kenyataan yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Memaksa Mingyu untuk kembali berlari dengan air mata yang tak putus.

"Jeon Wonwoo, kau bodoh, kau bodoh, kau bodoh!"

* * *

 _Maafkan aku terlalu mudah hanyut dalam arus dendam._

 _Memaafkanmu, adalah sisi indah dunia yang ingin kuputar ulang kembali._

* * *

 _ **Seoul, Januari**_ _ **1960.**_

.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Mingyu,"

"Wah, kau tinggi sekali, omong-omong."

Mingyu tersenyum. Menjabat tangan orang berwajah ramah di hadapannya.

"Namaku Jungkook." Lelaki itu menyeringai lugu. "Kulihat kau sering mengunjungi tempat ini,"

Membantah? Tidak. Mingyu meneruskan langkahnya, dan diikuti lelaki itu.

"Terlalu indah." Mingyu berujar pelan. "Tempat ini, terlalu indah. Membuatku terlalu suka. Aku tak sadar bahwa aku selalu kembali dan kembali."

' _Bahkan untuk kau tangisi?_ '

Pria bernama Jungkook itu menatap raut ekspresi Mingyu yang tak biasa. Memang, sejak pertama kali ia melihat keberadaan Mingyu di tempat ini sebulan yang lalu, Jungkook baru kali ini berani memperkenalkan diri; keluar dari mode tak pedulinya.

Langkah mereka terhenti di depan sebuah patung kolosal yang berdiri gagah. Deretan ikat bunga tersemat rapi di kaki bawahnya. Masih baru, monumen ini adalah titik tujuan dua orang yang bersangkutan.

"Hm?" Mingyu menautkan alis saat melihat Jungkook meletakkan seikat seruni di kaki patung itu.

"Benar katamu, tempat ini terlalu indah." Jungkook mengusap wajahnya sejenak usai berdoa. "Membuatku tak ingin berhenti mendoakannya."

Ia menengadah, menatap wajah tampan yang terpahat pada patung tersebut.

"Dia mengusir ayah dan ibunya, mengusir adik laki-lakinya, demi membuat mereka semua hidup sampai hari ini." Jungkook tersenyum, menyaksikan Mingyu yang diam menatapnya. "Dan memaksaku untuk kagum mengenai keberaniannya. Kakakku itu memang hebat."

Lelaki itu menepuk pundak Mingyu, berikut berlalu pergi.

Meninggalkan sebuah guratan manis bernama kenangan kecil yang indah di dalam salah satu ruang hati Mingyu.

Jungkook.

Orang itu.

.

" _Aku sudah mengungsikan ayah, ibu, dan Jungkook ke Ulsan. Disini terlalu berbahaya."_

.

Untunglah, Mingyu bisa mengingatnya meski terlambat. Delapan tahun yang lalu, nama yang terselip dalam kalimat itu terujar perlahan.

Jeon Jungkook.

Orang itu adalah salah satu harta teristimewa milik seseorang yang menduduki peringkat paling istimewa dalam hidupnya.

Jeon Wonwoo.

Perwira yang gugur dalam Insiden Geumcheon, sewindu lalu.

Kini _hidup abadi_ , sebagai sebuah monumen indah yang setiap saat mendapat deretan penghormatan. Dari mereka-mereka yang memandangnya sebagai martir terhebat. Yang menganggapnya sebagai pahlawan berani.

Lekuk kurva senyum tampan terukir manis dalam raut tenang Mingyu.

Menatap wajah Wonwoo yang masih sama.

"Indah."

Mingyu tahu, Wonwoo adalah keabadian yang mutlak. Tak terganti dalam bidang jenis apapun. Selamanya, selama Mingyu masih bernafas dan memandang dunianya yang damai ini bersama langkah penuh kisah mengagumkan.

Ia duduk di bangku pualam, tidak jauh dari tempat _Wonwoo_ -nya berdiri gagah.

Membuka buku catatannya, dan mulai menuliskan jajaran suara visual yang menawan.

* * *

 _Masih menatapmu, dalam tiga puluh hari penuh damai ini._

 _Aku tak menyiksa diri dengan memaksamu untuk datang kembali._

 _Percayalah, aku disini bersama rasa terimakasihku yang entah kapan akan berhenti mengalir._

 _Asal kau tahu, aku masih menyematkan namamu sebagai salah satu pengisi duniaku._

 _Pena ini masih berkenan bernyanyi, mengeluarkan senandung indah tentangmu._

 _Tentang kita._

 _Kita yang pernah ada._

 _Kita yang pernah menjadi cerita_.

* * *

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Black Lunalite:** Haaai~ Luna di sini~

Hah. Demi apa. Saya, ( _ya bukan saya doang sih_ ) bisa bikin oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. 10k+! T^T /menangis terharu.

Sesungguhnya, awalnya aku agak tidak yakin soal kolaborasi ini. Karena, ya ampun, siapa yang sanggup berkolaborasi dengan author _famous_ ( _ciyee_ ) dan master _angst_ seperti _**Mokuji**_? Ehe /slapped.

Dan akhirnya setelah berbagai cobaan ( _saya yang malas, Mokuji yang nagih-nagih, Mokuji yang malas (?), dan saya yang balik nagih-nagih_ ) akhirnya fanfiksi ini berhasil selesai juga :')

Oh, _and also, special thanks to **Azura Eve**_ , karena sudah memberikan ide untuk fanfiksi kami ini. Hehe

Idemu keren mb Azul, seriusan. Hehe

Dan maaf juga kalo realisasi idemu jadinya jauh dari ekspektasi ^^v

Dan terakhir, semoga kalian menyukai karya kami. Dan semoga kalian gak pegel baca fanfiksi ini yang wordsnya sampe 10k+ :')

 **Mokuji:** Hai. Menyapa kalian bersama segala kerendahan hati (cukup, tidak perlu berlebihan karena jatuhnya akan menjijikkan). Untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa berkolaborasi dengan seorang, secarik, sebongkah kreator _fanfiction_ paling eksis, paling _famous_ , paling digilai, dan paling gila di seluruh dunia-akhirat. Senang hati rasanya. Terima kasih sudah berkesempatan untuk berkolaborasi, semoga tak bosan dan tak _gumoh_. Hehe. Selamat menikmati karya beliau, karya kami. Harap kami, semoga berkenan. Salam Meanie. Meanie selalu bersama sepanjang hayati (?). _Karena tiada angst sejati di dunia ini, sebab dunia telah mengguratkan jalan indah bagi masing-masing kita, bersama akhirnya pula, yang bergelimang warna manis menakjubkan_ (jangan dianggap, itu cuma bualan anak kemarin sore yang sering masuk angin tengah malam).


End file.
